1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves electronic components, and in particular electronic components having integral insulation displacement interconnect structure which permits the electronic component to be incorporated into a larger, or host, system.
2. Description of Related Art
Current electronic components, and in particular electronic sensor components, include pin-and-socket connectors for attachment to a larger, or host, system which incorporates the electronic component therein. These pin-and-socket interconnect systems typically require soldering to the wiring of the host device to ensure a secure electrical connection thereto. Thus, it is not easy to replace these electronic components due to the requirement of melting the solder joint, which also tends to damage the wiring of the host device and, possibly, adjacent circuitry if, for example, the electronic component is attached to a circuit board. Additionally, since electronic components which include pin-and-socket connectors are typically physically secured to the host device using the pin-and-socket connection, the flexibility in placement of the electronic component in the host device is limited. For example, typically the electronic component includes a number of pins which are inserted into and soldered to electrically conductive sockets in a printed circuit board of the host device. This insertion and soldering electrically and physically attaches the component to the host device. The flexibility in placement of the component in the host device is limited since it must be attached to the circuit board at a particular location thereof (i.e., the socket location). If the host device is redesigned so that its physical arrangement changes or additional components are required, the entire circuit board may have to be reconfigured so that the previously existing electronic components are in the proper location relative to the host device or to accommodate the additional electronic components. This problem is particularly apparent when the electronic component is a sensor component which must be located relative to particular elements of the host device to be sensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,414 to Caveney et al discloses a flat cable connector for attachment to the terminal end or midportion of a multi-wire ribbon cable. A connector base, or body, includes a plurality of Insulation Displacement Connectors (IDCs), each of which attaches at one end thereof to a wire in the ribbon cable. Opposite ends of the IDCs terminate at a socket, or pin receiving portion, for attachment to an electrical component. A cover overlies the ribbon cable and secures the wires thereof to the IDCs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,801 to Worth discloses another connector for attachment to a multi-wire ribbon cable. A plurality of IDCs are provided in a base for electrical attachment to the ribbon cable. A metal latch secures a cover to the base and a special strain relief strap is fixed to the cover to hold the cable in position against strain forces. The connector attaches the ribbon cable to electrical components using pin and socket connections.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,039 to Marzili and 4,691,977 to Marzili et al disclose connectors for attachment to terminal ends or mid-portions of multi-wire ribbon cables. IDCs electrically connect to individual wires in the ribbon cable. The connector attaches to electrical components with pin and socket connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,912 to Hudson, Jr. et al discloses a method and apparatus for terminating multi-conductor flat flexible cables. The connector assembly includes a clamp member which initially engages a multi-conductor ribbon cable and drives the conductors to the desired spacing, which conforms to the fixed spacing of a plurality of IDCs in a connector housing member. After attachment of the ribbon cable to the IDCs, the connector can be attached to electrical components using pin and socket connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,862 to Hariscoglu discloses a connector which attaches to a ribbon cable having coaxial wires therein. The connector attaches to electrical components using pin and socket connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,704 to Narozny et al discloses a connector for attachment to a multi-wire ribbon cable via IDCs. The connector attaches to electrical components with pin and socket connections. Probeable passages are provided in the connector body or cover so that the electrical connection between the IDCs and the wires can be inspected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,204 to Saligny discloses a connection device for telecommunication lines. Two separate casing parts are provided for the simultaneous connection and disconnection of a plurality of electrical line wires. A slot is provided into which a test element can be inserted in order to test the connection between wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587 to Ellis, Jr. et al discloses a connector for attaching individually provided wires to one another using double-sided IDCs.